poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Mecha Mutt Menace
is a short Weekenders/Scooby-Doo crossover film created by Sonic876, Punkasaurus0530, and Frogadier55. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot Fred has entered the Science Expo in Houston, Texas with a monster trapping project involving magnets, a trampoline, and a sticky net. A girl accidentally gets caught in the trap but is quickly freed by Fred. She catches Fred's eye (much to Daphne's dismay) and identifies herself as Melanie Staples, daughter of NASA Scientist Ned Staples. The gang checks out her father's demonstration where he unveils a large robotic dog, "Mecha Mutt", equipped to travel over Mars terrain. Suddenly, Mecha Mutt goes rogue and starts firing lasers out at the audience. Security goes after the robot leaving a perplexed Dr. Staples to face anxious reporters who blame the malfunction on the "Space Specter". Melanie explains to the gang that the Space Specter is an old legend about a ship that lost control while piloting through some space mist. A spirit attached itself to the ship when it landed on Earth and now anytime something goes wrong at NASA, they blame the supposed specter. The group splits up to talk to the other two people who worked on Mecha Mutt besides Melanie's father. Fred, Daphne, and Melanie talk to Lab Assistant Irv, who has a desk covered in food wrappers and sticky hands. Irv claims to have no idea why the machine went crazy having done a diagnostic test on it just before the demonstration. He laments being too busy to date before the trio take leave. Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby encounter a large mechanical dog on their way to Dr. Devon Albright's office. They find out Dr. Albright was the original creator of the Mecha Mutt technology and she's bitter that the more famous Dr. Staples was put onto her project to raise more funds. Shaggy and Scooby go off and find vacuum sealed space food in a different room ‒ as well as Mecha Mutt. They're chased into a large wind tunnel room and get trapped inside before the industrial fan blows them all up. Velma, Fred, and Daphne find them and turn off the fan but not before Mecha Mutt escapes. Melanie soon joins them and Velma discovers the controls to the wind tunnel are sticky. When they confront Irv, he denies leaving the room and security footage backs up his claim. Velma and the others ask Dr Albright to lend them her prototype dog rover to find Mecha Mutt and Scooby and Shaggy get roped into piloting the dog rover. On the rooftop, it's robot dog versus robot dog when Shaggy and Scooby find Mecha Mutt. After a fight with missiles and rocket boosters, the two machines crash into a magnet-wielding crane and Mecha Mutt is destroyed. Velma identifies Melanie as the culprit behind Mecha Mutt's rampage. Melanie admits that she did it because her famous father always neglected her and she wanted to step out of his shadow to prove she was just as brilliant as him. In the end, Fred wins second place in the Science Expo and Shaggy and Scooby end up finding more than just astronaut food when they end up accidentally launched into outer space. Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Serena, Fennekin, The DigiDestined and their Digimon (Digimon Tamers and Digimon Frontier), the Human Mane 5, The Sailor Scouts, Inuyasha, Kagome Higurashi, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Sabrina Spellman, Chloe Flan, Maritza, Harvey Kinkle, Salem, Caleb, Elyon, Matt Olsen, Blunk, Tara Duncan, Cal (Tara Duncan), Sparrow, Squire Flicker, Princess Flame, King Allfire, Queen Griddle, Sir Loungelot, Sir Blaze, Sir Burnevere, Sir Galahot, Sir Hotbreath, the Wandering Minstrel, Cinder and Clinker, Sam, Clover, Alex and Britney will be guest stars in this film. Cast *Jason Marsden as Tino Tonitini, Matt Olsen *Grey DeLisle as Lor McQuarrie, Daphne Blake *Phil LaMarr as Carver Rene Descartes *Kath Soucie as Tish Katsufrakis *Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer *Tara Strong as Sci-Twi *Cathy Weseluck as Spike the Dog *Kelly Stables as Will Vandom *Candi Milo as Irma Lair *Kali Troy as Taranee Cook *Christel Khalil as Cornelia Hale *Liza del Mundo as Hay Lin *Sarah Natochenny as Ash Ketchum *Ikue Ohtani as Pikachu *Michele Knotz as Misty *Satomi Kōrogi as Togepi *Bill Rogers as Brock *Haven Pascall as Serena *Eileen Stevens as Fennekin *Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash and Applejack *Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy *Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity *Moneca Stori as Kagome Higurashi *Richard Ian Cox as Inuyasha *Jillian Michaels as Shippo *Kirby Morrow as Miroku *Kelly Sheridan as Sango *Britt McKillip as Sabrina Spellman *Maurice LaMarche as Salem *Cree Summer as Chloe Flan *Bill Switzer as Harvey Kinkle *Vanesa Tomasino as Maritza *Greg Cipes as Caleb *Serena Berman as Elyon *Steven Blum as Blunk *Saffron Henderson as Tara Duncan *Kelly Metzger as Sparrow *Matt Hill as Cal *Edward Glen as Squire Flicker *Stephanie Morgenstern as Princess Flame, Mina/Sailor Venus *Aron Tager as King Allfire *Steven Sutcliffe as Queen Griddle *Juan Chloran as Sir Loungelot *Richard Binsley as Sir Blaze/The Wandering Minstrel *John Stocker as Sir Burnevere *Richard Waugh as Sir Galahot/Cinder and Clinker *Dan Hennessey as Sir Hotbreath *Brian Beacock as Takato Matsuki *Steven Jay Blum as Guilmon, Kenta Kitagawa and J.P. Shibayama *Dave Wittenberg as Henry Wong *Peggy O'Neal as Suzie Wong *Michelle Ruff as Lopmon and Zoe Orimoto *Melissa Fahn as Rika Nonaka *Mari Devon as Renamon *Bridget Hoffman as Jeri Katou *Brad MacDonald as Kazu Shioda *Richard Cansino as Guardromon *Wendee Lee as MarineAngemon *Brianne Siddall as Calumon *Steven Staley as Ryo Akiyama and Koji Minamoto *Lex Lang as Cyberdramon *Michael Reisz as Takuya Kanbara *Crispin Freeman as Koichi Kimura *Brianne Siddall as Tommy Himi *Christy Carlson Romano as Kim Possible *Will Friedle as Ron Stoppable *Nancy Cartwright as Rufus *Jennifer Hale as Samantha *Katie Griffin as Alexandra *Andrea Baker as Clover *Terri Hawkes as Serena/Sailor Moon *Tracey Hoyt as Rini/Sailor Mini Moon *Karen Bernstein as Amy/Sailor Mercury *Katie Griffin as Raye/Sailor Mars *Susan Roman as Lita/Sailor Jupiter *Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones, Presenter *Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers *Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley *Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake, Loud Speaker, Reporter #2 *Julie Bowen as Dr. Devon Albright * Phil LaMarr as Stan, Mission Control * Lacey Chabert as Melanie Staples * Alan Rachins as Dr. Ned Staples * Paul Reubens as Irv Links # Transcript * /Transcript Category:Sonic876 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Weekenders/Scooby-Doo Crossovers Category:Weekenders/Warner Bros. crossovers Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Short Films Category:Mystery films